


Where The Truth Lies

by Evyione



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Furu/Reader - Freeform, Furu/you - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Lies, Light Angst, Love, Love Story, Post-Break Up, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Seelie Court, Seelie OMC, Seelie Original Male Character(s), Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Truth, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Summary: The story of a woman who was destroyed by the truth.Warning: AngstPairing: Seelie!Furu (OC) x Gender Neutral!ReaderReader's pronoun: They/ThemA/N: A big Thank you to my Betas @jadders92 and  @ sebscos.writing on IG. I hope Shadowhunters fans out there will like it!Disclaimer: Shadowhunters belongs to Cassandra Clare and the Freeform Company. I only own the story and OC.





	Where The Truth Lies

Seelies can't lie. That is a well-known fact. Which is why many people rely on their honesty to get the truth.

Knowing that the person you love the most in this world can’t lie to you, brings an odd sense of comfort. But it also brings guilt, guilt you feel knowing that you can lie to him straight in the face when he can only tell the truth.

Y/N SIDE OF THE STORY THIRD POV

Furu would always say "I love you," every day, he never missed one day.

He would say it every morning, he would brush your hair out of your eyes, caress your face and slowly lean in, capturing your lips in a short but passionate kiss. When you’re both under the shower, washing your body.  
When you're cooking he would wrap his arms around your waist from behind and pepper kisses along your collarbone. And finally, when you’re coming home and before going to bed. Never one moment passed without him letting you know his love for you.

And every time you would say it back.  
There was something that made you feel safe, knowing Seelies can't lie. So you vowed to never lie to him. You couldn’t bear the guilt you would feel if you ever lied to him. He was your world, your heart, and your soul. Lying to him would be like lying to yourself.

Despite the war going on, the love and respect he had for you never wavered. Of course, he expressed his worry about your safety, he was afraid you would find yourself, a simple human, in the crossfire between the Shadow world and Edom.

When you told him you would never leave his side, that you would always choose him, he seemed to relax, but you could see the worry lingering in his eyes, so you kissed him and said those three little words that meant everything.

Yet, one day, he stopped saying it. At first, you thought it was because of the war coming and that he was under too much stress. You understood that he had a duty to his Queen and his country.  
So you never questioned him, you just kept reminding him that you loved him.

But one night, everything shattered to pieces.

His words broke your heart, the shock of it all made you collapse to the floor, crying.  
And then, he left, without glancing back at the person he destroyed.

FURU SIDE OF THE STORY

The war against Edom is closer than ever, his duty is to protect the Queen, no matter what. But his heart, wants him to protect the love of his life. 

For days, he tried to figure out how to keep you safe. However, he knew that despite anything he would do, you would stay by his side and if things were to turn out for the worst, you would die by his side. He couldn’t let that happen, you meant to much too him. Even if death was his outcome, you deserved to live and be happy. 

And the only way to do that is to break your heart, to make you leave, no matter what. His worst fear was losing you, but it was the only way to keep you safe.

So he stopped saying those three little words that held so much meaning.

Every time he never said it back, he could see the sadness creeping in your eyes. Sometimes he even heard you crying at night or when you thought he was asleep. Every tear, every sob broke him. It took everything from him to not embrace you and reassure you.

Finally, the day he would put this to an end, came. He kept postponing it, he wanted to be with you until the very last moment, he tried to enjoy your every touch. He tried to cling on to what would soon end, on the happiness he once knew. But now there was no turning back, he had to break up with you. He had to tell you the truth.

And so he did.

After a day of work in the Royal Guard, he finally came home, exhausted.  
As he opened the door he saw you sitting in the armchair near the fireplace, reading, waiting for him.

As you heard the creaking noise from the front door, you lifted your head. Seeing who it was, a smile adorned your face. though not totally reaching your eyes. 

You closed your book, making sure to mark the page you were reading, put it down on the coffee table and got up to greet him as usual. But just as you went to kiss him, he pushed you away.

"Furu? Is everything okay?" you asked him, confused. He never rejected you like this. He would always kiss you back, wrapping you in his arms.

"I'm not in the mood," he shortly said, not looking at you.

"Is it me? Did I do something?" you asked, tears welling in your eyes.

"Yes! You are just so needy! I can’t stand it anymore! I don't want to be with you any longer, I can’t bear it!" He snapped in an angry voice. A voice you never heard him use before.

Utterly shocked and confused, you asked him one last question, one you knew would answer everything. All of your doubts, all the small questions that started swarming in your mind ever since he stopped saying "I love you".

"But... Don't you love me!?" you whispered, clearly distraught.

"No, I don't love you," he answered in a cold voice, void of any emotion.

At those words, your heart broke and you collapsed on the floor, crying. You couldn’t do anything but cry. Tears were running down your face because you knew that was the truth. You knew that Seelies weren’t capable of lying.

And without a goodbye, he left, turning his back to you and the love you once shared.

LATER THAT NIGHT

After breaking up with you, he walked in the streets of the mundanes world, until he stopped at a bar. He entered and noticed a familiar face in a booth.

He ordered drinks and made his way to the man in the booth, sitting in front of him.

Nothing was said until the waitress brought the drinks.  
Just as he reached for the cold brew, the man spoke.

"Is it done?" The man asked.

"Yes..." he simply answered and downed down his drink. Once the pint was empty he spoke again.

"You know I will always be in your debt for saving my life and you will always be my friend... but why?" He asked.

The man in front of him looked down, sorrow washing over him.

"Seelies can't lie, I had to break up with them, to protect them. They are better without me than dead. I knew what they would ask of me, and my answer wouldn’t have had the result needed to keep them safe, away from the danger of my world. So, your Shadowhunter rune, that allows you to turn into anyone you want was the only solution possible. It was the only way I could keep them safe." The man answered. 

The Shadowhunter nodded in understanding, took out his stele, passing it over a rune, resumed his original form and left the man.

Once he left, Furu picked his drink and spent the night mourning the loss of his heart.  
In the morning he came back to a home as empty as his heart and soul.

*Furu is Quenya for “A lie”*


End file.
